


The Rainbow That Reminds Me of You

by orphan_account



Category: K Project
Genre: M/M, Rainbow, Rare Pair, Some angst, canon character death, one line of dialogue oops, rainbow themes, various pairings - Freeform, yes rainbow because most of the pairings are hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Th rainbow covers the sky and lights up our souls. When it disappears, our hearts are filled with sadness. So it is for these drabbles. A brightness may shine and bring joy, or disappear and leave nothing but soul-crushing agony. I leave it to you, dear reader, to decide which ones mean what.





	1. Red- Misaki Yata/Mikoto Suoh

Red.

Red was his color. Not just the color of his hair, nor the type of king he was. Not his aura, either.

He was red in essence. And red was beautiful.

Everyone knew how beautiful Mikoto's red was. Anna knew. Izumo knew first, then Tatara and Rikio knew, too. All of Sceptre 4 knew.

Of course, Mikoto never acknowledged his own beauty. He was, however, beautiful. He was constantly reminded of this. Everyone said it, just as often as they said that they needed him. So, he knew.

"So, why did you do it?" Yata asked, spiraling from this knowledge. His knees fell in front of his love's grave. "Why did you die, and take your red away?!"


	2. Orange- Yukari/Hisui Nagare

"Hey, Yukari. You seem to like orange flowers. Why is that?"

The green clansman stopped his attempt to pick a tiger lily. He turned to Sukuna with a smile. In fact, there was a reason flr him liking them.

"Oh, because someone precious to me would look good in them."

A vision of dark hair accented by the very tiger lily he sought came to mind.

"Wait, Nagare?!"

"Yes indeed."

"Ew, gross! Why would you like anyone like that, much less Nagare! He's so old!"

"Oh, dear Sukuna.. I forgot how young you were."

If a certain king laughed about the story while something orange sat in his hair, no one said anything about it.


	3. Yellow- Kusanagi Izumo/Akiyama Himori *Read Summary*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this far! I hope you have liked the chapters so far. Yes, this is in fact a rare pair. Izumo Kusanagi/Hiromu Akiyama isn't exactly popular. In fact, I don't know if anything has ever been written for them. Therefore, since I love the community, this was made. I believe that rare pairs should be written for, so that if someone finds out that maybe they do ship those two from that fanfic, they can post their own. Without publicity, no ship gets fanfic. So, there you go! Please read this anyway, just to see if you like the pairing. If you don't, then it's okay. **Please just give it a chance.**

The first thing anyone ever saw coming into the bar was the yellow head of the bartender. He always drew attention to himself, even when he was not trying to. After all, he was Izumo Kusanagi.

Lately, a man from Sceptre 4 had back hanging around HOMRA. The uptight guy never seemed to be there for work. He'd just get a drink, talk to Izumo exclusively, then leave. Yata was confused by this.

"Hey, why do you always hang around the bar, huh? Do you like Izumo or something?"

Suddenly, a blush spread across the man's face. "N-no, I just like the colorb yellow, that's all!"

Ten years later, Izumo still didn't let Akiyama live that excuse down.


	4. Green- Saruhiko Fushimi/Sukuna Gojou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, another not-so-common pairing! Am I on a roll, or am I on a roll? Okay! Here we go!

These weeks that he stays here are long and dreary, he realized suddenly. There was nothing to spice things up. All there was, was a dull sense of 'family'. Family, however, is an illusion. He would know that much. He was raised in that truth.

When the Green Clan figured out his thoughts, things got worse. That weird grey guy kept trying to have some fatherly talk with him. Nagare would bring it up randomly, and Yukari would back him up. Honestly, those two should get a room, not bother him.

Sukuna, however, stayed out of it. He stayed out of it, but spiced things up. A lot like how a certain Crow would act.

Anywhere was an open place for an attack. Blows shared in a desperate dance for recognition. Then, suddenly, the younger was on his back, and the elder above.

"I knew you'd beat me eventually. I've got something to say, and this is the only way you make you listen." A blush spread across Sukuna's face. "I don't believe in family. But... I do like you. Okay?"


	5. Blue- Seri Awashima/Reishi Munakata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eensy-Weensy fic for this one, because I don't ship it all that much. But... you know. Contributing to the fandom.

Shw loved the color blue with a love that knew no bounds. The blue waves of hair on a certain man's face, and the uniform that fit him so well. He was perfect to her.

On that day, she thought she had to kill him. On that day, her heart broke. But she stayed strong.

Even with his death, blue would forever be her favorite color.


	6. Indigo- Neko/Reishi Munakata

She looked good in light color clothes. Like a fairy come from her land to cheerfully sweep the world away. Pink and light blue suited her perfectly, matching her eyes and standing out from her hair. Reishi loved her and her bright colors.

He was dark, and corrupted. Unmanageable, untamed. He strove for order, but felt a beast inside. Her bright colors were always a welcome to him. His redemption. To care for the innocent, and receive love in return.

So, it surprised him when Neko wore something completely different one day. It was a dress he had seen in a catalogue. She must have been looking over his shoulder at the time. Oh well, she didn't look bad in it.

The dark indigo sat on her skun, falling off her shoulders and ending in the center of her chest. A matching choker, almost like a collar, sat upon her neck. The skirt was long, but the slits on th sides showed him all the leg he wanted to see.

All at once, she was on his lap. For once, the innocent expression was gone. He loved that look on her face. Wanting, hungry. He wanted to quench her desire.

In no time at all, his mouth was on hers, dominant and forceful. He gave her all he had, and she in return.

It wasn't long before Neko learned what color to wear to get what she wanted.


	7. Violet- Annah Kushina/Kukuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rare pairs up the wall.   
> I know.   
> :3

The day Anna wore a different color caused quite a stir.

Even at twenty one, Annah was still HOMRA's little girl. She wasn't going to grow up. At least, in their heads.

However, that day changed all of that.

A light violet dress was draped over Annah's body. Flowers of that color held up her hair as it was fixed into an intricate bun. Finally, a veil to cover her face.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Yata asked, for the millionth time. "I mean, isn't this moving too fast? What about Sukuna, didn't you like him once? It's not that I don't trust-"

"Her, it's just that we don't know her well," Annah said with a laugh. "I know. But Kukuri will treat me well, and I her. If she likes this color, then I will wear it, too. You don't have to worry, Yata. Everything will be fine."

Yata, watching his little girl grow up, hated the color violet.


End file.
